


Earth, mother of all, I greet you...

by Kesidon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Spoilers, Many of my headcanons are included about the Spartan family, since we don't know much about their lives after the game...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesidon/pseuds/Kesidon
Summary: It's been decades since Kassandra has taken over her father's staff and now it is time to say her last goodbye.
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Earth, mother of all, I greet you...

The water was cold against her hands. Kassandra had lost track of time as she was kneeling by the stream, trying to scrub the blood off her hands, the deer she had managed to catch lying next to her tired aching feet. Her hands were long clean, she knew. But she didn't want to stop. Didn't want to go _back_. She knew _he_ was waiting for her and he knew she was evading him. Such was their relationship now. So she kept on rubbing her hands red.

The sun was starting to set and all the birds were coming home to their little ones, high up on the branches of Sparta's sturdiest trees. Suddenly she stopped. She couldn't control her thoughts anymore. The water cleared from all the mud she had been whirling around and there she could see it. Her face. It took her some time to get used to it, to get used to the fact that it always stayed the same.

The first few years went by unnoticed. She was young when she was handed her father's burden and so no one would give much thought to her always youthful appearance. Back then she thought it wasn't that bad, she could handle being young forever. But then, Nikolaos. He had gotten badly hurt when they were fighting off pirates on the Aegean. But instead of his wound healing the way it normally would, his health kept deteriorating. The healers claimed it was common for someone his age and that there was not much anyone could do, only wait for death to claim him. _Someone his age_ , Kassandra scoffed back then. _He couldn't have been that old._ But he was and so was her mater. Her parents were old and she still looked like their little lamb.

When Myrrine passed, she remembered watching her brother's tired face as he placed a drachmae for the ferryman on their mother. Only then she finally saw how much he had grown before her. Kassandra felt ashamed back then that she hadn't noticed in all these years. Was she not paying enough attention to her baby brother? She kept living her life to the fullest, enjoying all the spoils it had in store for her while he would experience his first back pain or received that one faithful injury that would never truly heal - and many more would follow. He wasn't a baby, not anymore. Crow's feet were adorning his golden eyes and his forehead was lined with years of worry and suppressed anger. At Myrrine's funeral, he was a man, much closer to their parents' age on that fateful night in Sparta, than to the day he had finally regained his freedom on that very same mountain. And she was his older sister, his protector. Yet now she couldn't claim to be the older one in front of strangers anymore, there was not a single wrinkle to her name. That's when it hit her. The God Kronos was cruel with the flow of time and he never took anything back. Things could never be the same again and that _stung_. When Kassandra took over the staff of Hermes Trismegistos she knew of the consequences, but she always felt like fate was still so far away from her grasp. She had time with them. With all of them. And then suddenly she didn't.

_Gods, this was never supposed to actually happen._

Feeling a single tear fall down her face, Kassandra quickly came to herself. Drying her cheek she stood up and grabbed her horned trophy by the legs, making her way back to the house where _he_ was waiting for her. She softly opened the door to her childhood home in Sparta and left the deer by its entrance. She never understood why he wanted to live out his final days here. Kassandra hated this house. First it was taken from her by the people who had ruined and hunted her family for two decades, then, after years of peace and healing, Nikolaos wanted to be placed here for his own end. And so, suddenly it turned from a house of love and happiness into a house of sorrow and death; soon after followed by that of Myrrine. It pained Kassandra to be here, having to relive the same scenario over and over again. Now once more with her little Alexios.

The sky turned pink to the west and the house fell into dark. Making her way to the dining table, she lit the candles there and continued to the only other room there was. Knocking softly to alert the one inside about her presence, she opened the door to face the old man lying on a simple bed covered in fur and blankets. He was awake and seemed as though he was waiting for her. _Of course he was, what else could he be doing here_. They locked gazes; hers sad and apologetic, his old, tired and full of pain.

Kassandra rushed to his side and, grabbing a wet cloth from a wooden basin next to the bed, started wiping down his sweat covered forehead. Alexios closed his eyes and sighed in relief, but other than that, neither sibling said a word. Kassandra didn't mind working in silence. She wasn't sure what to say anyway. Nothing felt right to her anymore.

Once she was done, she gently placed the cloth into the basin and sat on the bed next to her brother, hesitantly grabbing his hand into hers, brushing her calloused thumb over his trembling knuckles. He was dying and they both knew it. And if she wasn't careful, she wouldn't get to speak her mind before it was too late. She was late with both Nikolaos and Myrrine and she wouldn't be able to ever forgive herself, if she was late this time again. She's learned that time would wait for no man, woman, hybrid or Isu, and she had to say goodbye to the first era of her long-to-be life.

"Brother—"

"Sister—"

They both paused, looking at each other and Alexios chuckled gently, his laugh turning into a fit of terrible coughs, jerking his body into an upright position. Kassandra quickly grabbed him, offering support while gently rubbing his back as if to soothe the pain away. Finally having calmed down, Alexios waved her hands away and lay back down on his own. She knew he hated feeling so helpless. He was born and raised as a warrior, no _a God_. In his mind, he was supposed to die in battle like a true Spartan, not in his bed like a sickly old politician. Yet here they both were. _You do not choose your fate_. That is another thing Kassandra has learned, and most likely will keep learning in the long journey ahead of her.

"Alexios," she tried again. His eyes turned to focus on her and he pursed his lips, preparing for what was to come. But he didn't interrupt her and so she continued.

"Do you remember the first time we've met?"

He nodded jerkily, remembering the confusion, anger and pain of that day. It had changed his life forever. "I remember almost breaking your face on that pyramid."

Kassandra snorted, "you wish, brother."

For a time neither said a word, basking in the memories of that day, because as much as it was connected to a myriad of negative emotions, it was the day that, for the first time in years, they had both felt sparks of hope in their lives again.

"I cannot describe what I felt that day. Until then I'd lived my life with the knowledge that my pater had left my little brother to be thrown off a mountain and a belief, that in the end it was me whose hands killed you... For so very long, I believed that I killed you, Alexios," with that her voice cracked and she felt as if her heart did too.

Alexios watched his sister intently as she gathered herself yet again and continued.

"But then, for better or for worse, the Cult of Kosmos had finally found me and put me on the right path. I hate them so much still. For all they have done - to mater, to me, the Greek world, but I will always hate them the most for taking you away from us and all that they had done to you since."

In their years together, Alexios had never revealed the extent of the Cult's damage to his body and soul. He had created a strong fatherly bond with Barnabas and Herodotos in their time on the Adrestia and Kassandra was happy for him. She understood her brother didn't want to share his burdens with his family, because whether they wanted to or not, they were tied to his suffering and he needed to free himself of that somewhere else. It was not for them to hear and they understood that. Yet, it still ate Kassandra up inside sometimes. 

"But I found you again. And that day, I knew I would never let you go again."

"That day, you saw the monster I— Deimos was," Alexios interjected, however he was too tired to be exasperated by what he thought were lies his sister was making up for him to die happy. He didn't want her pity. Didn't need it. He grew to accept himself as he was and no one could change that. Yes, he had learned to separate himself and Deimos, but the Cult's upbringing left a mark on him too large to ignore and he never truly felt as the man his mother and sister wanted him to be.

"That is true, I did."

"So then—"

"—but even though I was terrified of what you had become... You were still my baby brother... The one I had failed. That day, I promised myself, I would never let that happen again. In a way I felt like I created Deimos and I was now responsible for bringing _my_ Alexios back to me. To us."

"You never did give up on me," Alexios grunted almost grumpily, "it was quite annoying at the time. I didn't want to be saved, you know."

"Oh I figured, little brother," Kassandra laughed.

"See, you don't get to call me that anymore."

"Call you what?"

"Little brother. I'm the one with a white beard and crumbling bones here, in case you haven't noticed." To prove his point, Alexios weakly squeezed Kassandra's hand with his tired bony one.

Kassandra smiled at the old man lying on the bed next to her. "You will always be my little brother, Alexios." It was supposed to be her, lying there; old, sickly and tired while her brother would be the one holding her and comforting her in her last hours on Earth.

"This is all wrong," she cringed her face in unspoken pain. "I remember holding you when you were born, I cannot— ...I cannot see you go," at the last word, her voice broke.

Alexios has never seen his sister like this. She always tried to remain her composure in front of him, she was the Erinýes on Earth, her enemies feared her and her friends respected her. But now he could hear the fear in her voice. She wasn't ready to be alone.

"Kassandra," he squeezed her hand a little tighter now, "do not mourn for this old man. Thanks to you, I've lived out my life in freedom surrounded by those who came to care for me. Maybe you couldn't truly bring that babe from Sparta back, but you gave me one last chance in life. And I've treasured it ever since—"

His chest convulsed in yet another coughing fit. It became harder and harder for him to find his breath again and Kassandra knew they hadn't much time left. "Careful, brother—" she tried to help him down again, but he only smacked her hand away, snarling. 

"You've made me happy again. I know I'm shit at showing it sometimes," Kassandra chuckled in agreement at her brother's words, "but I was happy. And frankly, I don't know what to do here anymore. It's time for me to go anyway, there is no reason in trying to delay that.

"I do not envy you sister... eternity is a long time."

Kassandra looked down to where their hands were holding onto each other. "It doesn't feel like a long time, you know. You're all just going away too soon," she whispered.

"Bah, you'll replace us soon enough," Alexios replied, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. It was time for a nap. He had noticed he'd been napping more and more often. Well, what was an old man to do when spending his days in a warm bed. "Now hush, your _little brother_ needs some sleep," he murmured, voice dropping, and turned his head to the side, finally letting his eyes shut.

Kassandra watched his face relax and turn peaceful as he fell into the land of Hypnos. "I could never replace you, brother..." she said quietly yet loudly enough for him to hear. But the words were heard only by her.

Kissing Alexios' forehead, she stood up and returned to the main room, deciding on skinning the deer she'd left forgotten by the door. When Alexios would wake, she'd make sure there would be hot stew waiting for him. _Just like mater used to make when we were sick_ , she smiled to herself. She couldn't sleep anyway, so cooking was the only thing that took her mind away from painful thoughts. She couldn't cry now. Her brother wouldn't and she had to be strong for him, just like big sisters have to be.

When the stew was finally ready, the sun's first morning rays were shining in through the windows from the courtyard. Kassandra hadn't noticed how much time had passed until now. Yawning, she gathered up some of the food and tasted it. _Not exactly like Myrrine would make it, but close enough_ , she thought with content. With the smell of the stew filling the house, she felt like a little kid again, being trained by Nikolaos, and her mater calling them for dinner with baby Alexios in her arms. It was one of her favorite memories of their little family. It was one of the last times they were all happy.

Deeming the stew fit for serving, Kassandra pulled out two wooden bowls and filled them both to the brim. Grabbing a pair of wooden spoons she made her way with the meal to Alexios' room again, knocking gently and walking in with a tired smile on her face. She noticed Alexios was still asleep, so she quietly put the bowls on a nearby table and knelt next to her brother's sleeping form, shaking him gently awake. Not a movement in response.

She shook him again, this time with a little more force. "Wake up, old man."

Nothing.

Something was wrong. Fear gripped her heart. Swallowing dryly, she pulled down the covers hiding Alexios away from her and moved him to face her. He felt so cold to the touch. _No_. His face looked so peaceful. He had to be asleep. Kassandra shook him again.

"Alexios!"

Again, anger and feeling of helplessness taking over. "Alexios, wake up!"

 _He couldn't be..._ "Alexios, please—" her voice broke, pleading.

"Brother?" She wasn't ready.

But there was no sign of life coming from the man, the boy, the baby she swore to protect with her life. He was gone. This was her curse. While her brother would feast in Elysium with all the heroes, she was to remain on Earth. _Wait for me there..._

Shakily she leaned over him, leaving a kiss on Alexios' cold forehead.

"Gea," she whispered softly, "Mater pantós, chaíre..."

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. But the pain in her chest wouldn't let her breathe. This was too much. She quickly stood up and stumbled into the dining room, her vision blurry and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Finally managing to sit down, she hid her face in her hands and started crying, tears bigger and sobs louder than she knew herself capable of. Once more... She was alone again.

The stew on the table was long forgotten.


End file.
